Ranma Returns
by ranmalover3190
Summary: When Ranma and Akane were 20 years old, they finally gotten married. Unfortunally, they had a huge fight and Ranma decided to leave Nerima and never come back.Now seven years later Ranma returns to Nerima and realizes he left behind more just his wife....
1. Chapter 1 7 years later

Author: Ranmalover3190-hope you guys enjoy it, this is my first story and its my first time ever writing story.

PS. RANMA 1/2 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT IS THE CREATION OF THE WONDERFUL ANIME PRODUCER RUMIKO. :)

CHAPTER 1- SEVEN YEARS LATER....

It's been 7 year since Ranma Saotome left Nerima. So many things had changed since he left, the town was different and more modernized then it had been when he left. Things didn't turn out so good after he and Akane had gotten married. Nothing much had changed once they did; of course the fiancées stopped following everywhere and stopped attacking Akane once they realized their love for each other. They had been engaged for 4 years before they got married, unfortunally their marriage failed once they had the biggest argument of all. That's when Ranma left Nerima to never come back. Once Ranma moved out and never returned things got quieter in town, nothing was the same. He moved on with his life leaving behind everything he ever knew including his wife. Ranma Saotome moved on with his life and apparently so did everyone else.

Tendo Dojo…..

"We are done for today class" the sensei bowed down to her students and they did the same in return. "Remember to practice hard guys, see you all next Saturday" she said waving good bye at the men coming out the dojo.

"Oh I'm exhausted" she said grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off her beautiful face. She headed back into the house where her father and the huge Panda were, those two never got tired of playing shogi all day. "Good morning daddy, good morning Mr. Saotome" said Akane while heading up the stairs. Akane went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. While taking her gi off she stopped to look at herself in the mirror. She touched her cheeks and admires what the years had done to her. If her face was beautiful back when she was 16 years old, now she was nothing but absolutely gorgeous years 11 after. Her soft pale skin was glowing more than ever; all the training at the dojo had done some justice to her body. Now her curves were a lot more pronounced and chest had gotten a lot bigger, not to mention her hair was a little longer than before which made her look a little younger than she actually was.

Akane was more beautiful than ever before and everyone knew that even her. She was a beautiful woman that worked two jobs. She was a kindergarten teacher from Monday to Fridays and on Saturdays she was the Sensei of the Saotome-Tendo dojo. She had everything other woman wanted; she had the beauty, the body and brains. However, there was something about Akane that no one but her could actually see. The one feature that gave her soul away. Her once beautiful chocolate brown eyes were different, there was an inexplicable sadness about them, which mirrored those feelings she learned to hide from everyone so long ago, even from herself.

Akane smiled to herself in the mirror and tried to push those feelings back where they belong, somewhere out of her world along with the name of the man she never mentioned, that name that was forbidden in her household. And yet she couldn't help but whisper his name so low she could barely hear herself talking. "Ranma Saotome" she sighed as if to let out of her system, she smiled and got in the furo to enjoy as a shower. Today was going to be good day and nothing was going to ruin it, her sisters and their families were coming for the usual Saturday family dinner so she had to be ready and get Haruhi out of bed.

"Oh no I forgot to wake him up!" Akane got out of the shower and walked to her room to get dress. Once dressed in a white summer dress that showed off her curves and white sandal she headed to the room that once belonged to her sister Nabiki, on the door there was a different name tag now that read Haruhi. She turned the door nab to find her sleeping son hidden from head to toe under the blue digimon sheets he loved so much. She sat on the bed and took sheets off him slowly until his face was fully uncovered.

"wakie wakie sleep head" Akane played with his soft black hair. "Haruhi wake up baby is already 10:30 auntie Kasumi and Aunt Nabiki will be here any minute" she said in a singing voice. The little boy rubbed his small hands on his eyes and slowly sat up on his bed. Akane smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead once those baby blue eyes met hers. "Good morning baby, Happy Birthday" she said. The boy smiled back at his mom and gave her hug. "Good morning mommy". He said. Akane grabbed both his legs and placed them around her hips. She got up and took the boy who was holding on to her neck into the bathroom and put him down. "Now let's shower okay baby" Akane started to take his pajamas off. The boy had a sad look on his face and his chubby little cheeks turned a little red. "Mommy…I want to take a shower by myself…I want to do it myself" he said while he looked down to the floor a little embarrassed. "I'm a big boy now mommy!" he said. Akane looked at him and laughed at how adorable his embarrassment was. She loved bathing him but now he was about to be seven years old. "Okay big boy the bathroom is all yours, just don't make a big mess now" she closed the door to the bathroom and leaving the boy with a big smile on his face. He heard a big splash of water coming from inside but decided to ignore it. "Guess my baby is a big boy now" she said to herself while walking down the stairs.

Today was going to be a great day she had everything planned for Haruhi's birthday. She had a wonderful 6 year old boy that was turning 7 today. She was the happiest and most caring mother in the world. Haruhi was everything to her and someday he would be the one to take over the dojo and be the new Sensei. Haruhi is a wonderful little boy, he was the cutest and sweetest little thing ever. It was great to have someone keep the house alive. He was so full of energy and wild. He was such as a mommy's boy. He could always get what he wanted from Akane, not out of spoiling him but more because he was the only person in this world that was actually hers. She never felt lonely in any way because Haruhi always kept her busy. Being a mother wasn't easy, but she was sure doing a hell of a job at it. She was in the living room looking at the family pictures and the pictures of her son. Haruhi when he was one year old, when he started walking, Haruhi at a school play playing baby Romeo showing off his plastic sword. She held the frame in her hands and hugged it, it was her favorite picture of her son at age 4. He was so cute even the little kinder gardener girls liked him already. She giggled and lost herself in thought of that day at the play he was so adorable and shy.

Ding dong….

Akane came back to reality and put the photo back in its place to go answer the door. Once she opened the door she saw a cute little girl of about 5 years old in a cute little pink dress with a teddy bear wrapped protectively in her arms and two adults beside her. "Hello there, come on in" she moved to the side and let the three of them in. " Good morning aunt Akane" said the little girl. " Akane leaned down a little to pat her head. " Hello little Ayame" her niece was so cute she looked so much like her mother. " and hello Dr. Tofu, Kasumi". "Hello Akane-chan" they said in unison. The three on them went to the living to sit by the table and Kasumi put a big pot on the table. " I made a lot of sushi for everyone, I know little Haruhi loves my sushi so made it specially for him" said Kasumi. "Thank;s sis, Haruhi will love" said Akane.

Meanwhile, the little girl went to the patio looking for the big panda and her grandfather Soun. Soun and Genma stopped once they saw the little girl walking towards them. " Hello little Ayame come give your grandfather a hug" Soun opened his arms wide and little girl did just that and hugged him. " Good morning Grandfather" she released herself from the man's embrace and went running to hug the big panda. " Good morning uncle Panda" she rubbed her little face on his face. " Look uncle Panda I brought little Oyaki with me" she said showing off her panda bear to him. ' That's very nice little Ayame' he took out another sign. 'Come lets give the little princess a panda ride'. Ayame smiled and dropped her stuffed animal. He sure loved the panda rides. She loved playing with her uncle panda and her grandpa Soun. "Yay! Lets play" she said excitingly.

Akane, Kasumi and Dr. Tofu were still talking in the living room and they heard the door open. "Hello Family" it was a familiar voice.

"Oh my is Nabiki" said sweet Kasumi. Kasumi was now 29 years old and she still sweet as ever. "who else would it be" Nabiki took a sit next to her sister Akane along with her husband and her twins. "Hello Akane, Dr. Tofu, Kasumi" said Kuno bowing his head at them. Nabiki and Kuno had gotten married a year and a half after Akane did. This surprised everyone even Kuno because Nabiki actually said yes when he proposed. Now they live a good life, with Kodachi out of it of course, god knows where she had gone. They had twins that were now 4 years old, their names were Susume and she was a cute little girl that looked a lot like her mother and Naruki a boy who also looked like Nabiki. They were adorable toddlers but they were a whole lot of trouble. Now the whole family was there for Haruhi's birthday, the only ones missing was his friend Akira who was Ryoga's and Ukyo's daughter. Akira had gotten lost with Ryoga in a training trip she insisted on going with her father and god knows when they would be back. But Ukyo needed to clear her mind she was really worried but she knew they would be fine and Ryoga would take care of her. She actually made it to the Haruhi's birthday bringing a hand full of Okonomiyaki for everyone to eat.

" Hey Ukyo you're here" Akane got up and took the heavy plate of okonomiyaki for her and placed it on the table along with the rest of the food and the birthday cake. "Thanks for coming" Akane smiled at her friend. " hey no problem Akane, you know I love your that little worm of yours just like I love my own" she said softly punching Akane's arms. They both laughed and sat on the table.

The whole family was there, now the only one missing was Haruhi, the birthday boy who had no idea everyone was waiting for him downstairs. Akane knew Haruhi always took long in the shower and even longer to get dress since now he refused to be dressed by his mom because he was a big strong boy now. Akane yelled his name for him to come down and the boy walked slowly down the steps. He looked at all the ballons and all the food and his big birthday cake with his name on it.

"Surprise!!!" everyone yelled. Haruhi had the biggest smile on his face anyone could have. He was so happy to see everyone there, his family, his cousins and all the food. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you" everyone sang the birthday song while Haruhi wore the big birthday hat and waited impatiently to blow the candle and his wish. The song was over and everyone applauded and the blow blew the seven candles on the cake. "Happy birthday to me!!" he yelled happily. Everyone laughed and applauded some more. Akane helped him cut the cake while Dr. Tofu took pictures of them and the rest of the kids. Akane watched her son run around the house with the rest of the children chasing the big old Panda with the birthday hat on his big head. He was getting so big she thought.

" Haruhi is a wonderful boy Akane" Ukyo stood next to Akane.

" Yes he is" said Akane proudly.

"He looks so much like…" Akane cut her off before she was done talking. " Yes he does" her tone her and walked away from ukyo heading back to the living room. Ukyo turned around as quick as Akane started walking way she knew she had done it. "I'm sorry Akane I didn't mean to upset you, it was going to slip out" ukyo apologized. She knew Akane didn't allow anyone in her house to mention that name at least when she was around. Akane stopped and looked down but refused to turn and look at ukyo. " It's okay Ukyo I should the one apologizing for my behavior" Akane talked in a low voice. Ukyo turned back to see the children outside once again laughing and playing. "You know Akane, one day you're going to have to stop hiding it from him" she said. Akane felt a sudden urge to yell at Ukyo but didn't, instead she told her what she had been telling herself all along. " and when that day comes I know exactly what I'm going to tell him" she said angrily. Ukyo turned to look at her again and saw the fury in her eyes. "and what is that Akane?". Akane looked at ukyo and then focused her eyes on the little sitting on the panda outside in the patio. "when that day comes I'll tell him what I know, I'll tell him he is dead" Akane turned around and back to the living room where all day other adults were.

"Akane".Ukyo was shocked she never seen so much coldness and rage in somebody's eyes before. She turned back to face the children again and than her blue eyes got lost in the blue summer sky thinking about everything that had happened these past 7 years and somehow she wished some things were different.

END OF CHAPTER 1.....


	2. Chapter 2

**A STRANGER IS COMING TO NERIMA**

He had been walking for hours now around this old town. He had decided to do it the old way and swim from China to Japan like he had done it years ago when he was a young boy. It took him 3 days to get to Nerima after he swimming across the ocean. He was a lot faster now so it didn't bother him to swim from China to Japan this time. He had improved a lot these 7 years. He had accomplished so much; he had changed his whole life around and dedicated his entire life to martial arts. He had spent so much time in China that he had finally learned the language after being there for almost 3 years. After China he traveled everywhere, he didn't know where he wanted to go but whatever he was he had managed to find a good place or a good master that taught him something new about the arts but whatever he went he never stayed for more than a year or two, it was as if he was running from something. The furthest he was to Nerima the better, it was as if he was running away but there wasn't a place in the world where he could run hide forever so he would keep on running. Now he found himself looking around this small town he once called home. Nerima was the only place he knew that could always call home. Everywhere he went he found himself reminiscing about the past. He relived each and every one of his memories with every step he took. Every memory put a weak smile on his face. He walked with his hands on his pockets very slowly. He was enjoying everything around him even the strange faces of the people walking in many different directions. He was getting closer to it, now the memories were even more real in his face he could almost see the two young teenagers one running on a fence and the other running on the streets as as they could towards him. He closed his eyes and let the memory vanish as he could almost hear their voices screaming at each other.

Flashback

"Ranma we're late again, its all your fault" she gave him a deadly look.

"how it is my fault, you were the one who didn't wake me up on time" he yelled back at her.

Both of them disappeared and their bodies vanished in the distance little by little.

He looked back as if he could actually see their silhouette from the distance and smiled at his creative imagination. he turned around and kept walking. He could feel his heart raising more every time. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come back after all. Its been 7 years since I left, who knows maybe everyone moved away he thought trying to fool himself. He walked slower every time as if he really didn't want to get there but it couldn't stop now, not now that he was so close. Who knows, maybe his dad still lived there or at least they could tell him where to find it. Maybe could see Kasumi and dr. Tofu again and see how their life had turned out to be. Maybe Nabiki and Kuno finally got married or maybe she's with someone else now. He wanted to see everyone, he missed them all so much but how could he face her. He wasn't sure if he was ready to get an honest annulment of their marriage even though he wasn't too sure if that had stopped his basically ex-wife from moving on with her life. Who knows maybe she wasn't mad anymore and she had a new husband and kids, maybe she'll be happy to see him and they could be…friends. he felt as if he heart had sunk a little deeper this time. He knew it was a possibility even though he didn't want to think about it. "That doesn't matter now" he stopped I front of the big house with the sign that read "Saotome-Tendo dojo of anything goes martial arts". He stopped and took a good look at it and smiled. "Guess I'm home" he said to himself. The front door was open and there was some noise coming from the inside. He wanted to turn around and run again but he had to stop being a coward and face his biggest fear. He pushed the front door a little and let himself in. Nobody had noticed him yet, he realized he couldn't breathe it was the moment he had played in his mind over and over again on his long journey back to Nerima. He walked slow again with him hands inside of his pockets. He was so nervous he couldn't almost see his legs quivering through his black pants. With all the power he had he knocked on the door and his heart and his breathing stopped and sweat was running down his face. he knocked one more time and all of a sudden something opened the big door but he couldn't see who opened, he looked down and there it was a little boy with a birthday hat on and a funny toy in his mouth. He didn't know what to do or what to say, he felt his heart crush one more time. He regretted ever coming back to Nerima and cursed himself in his thoughts.

Next Chapter _RANMA RETURNS


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:

Hello guys!!! sorry I took so long to upsdate but here it is, the third chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!!!! :)

(The characters of Ranma 1/2 do not belong to me. They are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi, however, the new characters are my own creation (Haruhi, Ayame, Yahiko, etc) and they are not Ranma 1/2 real characters.)

P.S- This is a Ranma and Akane love story. :)...we just love Ranma and Akane now dont we? ;)

RANMA RETURNS

Akane walked back into the living room. She was couldn't believe what she had just said. Ukyo was right, what if one day…no that's not going to happen Akane thought. She realized she was standing in the middle of room and some people were starting to stare. She was so deep into her thoughts she didn't even realize she was already in the room just standing there with her eyes stuck to the wooden floor. She had this bad feeling in her stomach; she decided to ignore it and enjoy the party and the company of her family and friends. She only hoped that Yahiko could have made it. Yahiko was a teacher at the preschool she worked at. She was tall and handsome and very educated. He had asked Akane out to dinner or to catch a movie a couple of times. He really liked her and of course she liked him too but she didn't want anything serious with him, not yet at least, plus Haruhi didn't seem to like him very much that time he came over for dinner. Akane's sisters insisted that it would be a good idea to get to know him better and invite him to the house; they said that she needed a husband and also that Haruhi needed a male figure and Yahiki seem to be the perfect match but she wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Yahiko was a good friend to her and she really liked to spend time with him when he wasn't trying to get to the next level and he was trying to get Haruhi to like him at least a little bit. She figured he had to get through the son to closer to the mother. Akane sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hand with a neutral look on her face.

" Mommy!" Haruhi ran to her screaming trying to catch his breath.

Akane looked at the little boy with his cute birthday hat on. "What happen baby having fun?" she asked. "Yes Mommy, hey mommy can I please bring my water gun out?" the boy looked so excited. "Sure baby" the boy gave her a kiss on the check and started walking towards the stairs.

Haruhi was really excited now that his mom was letting him take his big water gun out. Now he could show off to Naruki and Ayame what his mom had bought him along with his new bike. Haruhi was on his way upstairs when he heard someone knocking on the door. He stopped and look at the door, there was another knock. He wondered if it was Akira and Ryoga, maybe they gotten back on time after all, she promised she'd be there. He got so excited he ran to the door, out his small hand on the knob and turn it slowly. He was so happy he wanted to say something but he had been chewing the head of his small Spiderman toy. Once managed to see the face of the person standing on other side of the door he had a disappointed look on his face. unfortunally, it wasn't Akira and her dad Ryoga, instead there was this strange man with a pony tail staring back at him like he had never seen a child before it his life.

Haruhi looked at the man up and down than took the toy out of his house. "You're not Akira" he said. Ranma looked at the boy; he still didn't know what to say. Haruhi opened the door fully and he could see the full figure of the boy. Ranma knew he couldn't just stand there and not say anything, he had to say something but what? he didn't even understand what the boy meant, who was Akira anyway?

"Hi, I'm here to see the Tendos" he said in a low nervous voice. His voice was so low the boy didn't even seem to comprehend what he had just said. "Are you here to see Grandfather?" he asked moving aside to let the man in. Ranma came in and took his shoes off and took a quick glance at the house. Man I haven't been here in so long he thought. He looked at the boy who was still staring at him. Ranma could see there were a lot of people in the living room of the tendo house but no one had noticed him yet, perhaps becaused they were making so much noise and the adult and children all talking at once. Ranma stood there looking at big crowd and his legs weaken. Haruhi was behind him still standing by the door looking at the tall man with the pony tail. Ranma turned around and decided to break the silence between him and the boy who had led him in. "So what's your name?" Ranma asked. Ranma knew he had to be related to the Tendo's somehow. He just had the feeling, plus there's three qualities a Tendo could have that could tell them apart from the rest of the world and Ranma knew what those three things were more than anyone in the world. The boy was still staring at him with a neutral look on his face. "I'm Haruhi, and today is my birthday I'm.." Haruhi stopped as he heard a something hitting the floor behind him. Both Ranma and Haruhi looked on that direction and found Kasumi standing a few feet away from them. She had dropped her plate. kasumi had come to check up on her nephew and to greet the new guest. Of couse that was just the way Kasumi was, polite and educated. What kasumi wasn't expecting was THAT person. Kasumi had grown up with her family and the Saotome family ever since she was a teenager. She knew everything she needed to know about every single one of the members of her family. One can actually say she knew them from head to toe and everything that makes them who they are. That's why she had dropped that plate, having HIM there again even if he wasnt facing her when she'd seen him she already knew that had to be him. He hadnt changed much in the last 7 years, she could tell he was more built and a little taller, and his pony tail had gotten a little longer than it was last time she seen him.

"Ra..Ranma? is that you?, oh my" Kasumi walked over the broken pieces of the plate she had just dropped to see if what she was seeing was actually true. Ranma looked at her and smiled. Kasumi was beautiful as always, a little older though, but aging only her look more elegant and mature. "Kasumi" he said. Kasumi gave him a strong hug than she moved back a little to take a good look at him. "You've changed a lot Ranma-kun" she said. Ranma nodded and smiled at Kasumi. Haruhi was still there looking at both of them, he had no idea what was going on. "Aunt Kasumi?" Kasumi flinched a little when she heard his voice. She had forgotten he was there, Haruhi had seen Ranma, oh my, she thought.

Ranma in the other hand calm but in the inside his heart had just ran three marathons. 'Aunt Kasumi?, so this kid is.." he thought. It was very clear to him who the child was now. He looked at him and saw a little bit of Tendo in him, he had that look in his eyes, that's how he knew who his mother was. His heart was just as broken that the plate that Kasumi had just dropped a few seconds ago. All of a sudden the loudness in the other room stopped and Ranma got even more nervous as the almost clearly visible figure of another person was coming closer to them. He nearly had a heart attack when this person ran to him, hugged him really tight to the point where he could no longer breathe properly and started to cry. " Ranmaaaaaaaa you're finally back waaaaahhh" Soun hugged even tighter. "Cant….breathe…" was all Ranma was able to say. " Father please you're going to make Ranma-kun pass out?" said Kasumi. In an instant the living room crowd stopped doing whatever they had been doing and rushed towards the front door. Ranma wanted to die; he didn't expect to see so many people, all his family and some of his old friends were there. They were all surrounding him and some came and hugged him or shook his hand. Ranma was acting as calm as he could and still wore that sad look on his face. Everyone was there staring at him. Ranma didnt mind the staring or the people greeting him and saying hello, his eyes were searching the whole room as if he had just lost something valuable and was trying to find it among the faces of the crowd but he couldn't find the person he had been wanting to see. All of a sudden a huge panda with two little children on his back appeared and pulled out a sign.

'Ranma!" the panda held the sign up. Ranma looked at his father and the children on his back. He was so glad to see his old after 7 long years. "Pops" was all he could utter at the moment. Everyone was talking at the same time; Ranma didn't know which question to respond to first. He could clearly see that he was interrupting a celebration. He turned to see the little boy that opened the door for him and gave him a weak smile. Haruhi was still in the same spot. He didn't understand why everyone was so happy to see this strange man named Ranma. Ranma was about to say something when he heard a familiar voice calling the boy's name. the voice was sweet and as melodic as he could remember but now it was more mature and a little deeper yet very femenine. That voice alone made his stomach feel like he had been on a roller coaster.

"Haruhi!" the person yelled. The boy ran to the person calling him and hugged her. Ranma followed the boy's every step until he found her. The woman looked at her son than looked at Ranma. Ranma could feel her eyes penetrating him, and he was doing the same to her. For a few seconds his eyes had penetrated through her skin like the early sun and with them he had studied every inch of her body was quick. He wish he could stop time right there, for one second he could only see her and nothing but her, his ears could not hear the people mumbling around them anymore, he was only focused on this woman. She was so beautiful, he thought. Kasumi was a beautiful woman, but nothing compared to this woman. The blue haired woman walked towards him and stood right in front of him.

"Akane" was all he could say. There it was, the moment he had been waiting for. He had dreamed of seeing Akane for years now, dreamed of the day he could be face to face with her. However, this was different. He always dreamed of seeing that Akane he left in this small town called Nerima 7 years ago. The 20 year old girl that became his wife or the 16 year old he had met when he first arrived in Nerima. He always pictured her face like that, he knew every feature of her face or at least he used to. He was surprised; his eyes couldn't stop wondering every corner of her face. She had changed alright, he thought. She was such a beautiful woman now, the young teenager and young adult he used to know was gone. Akane was different now; the bad tempered girl had vanished with the years and left a mature woman. The whole room was silent for just one minute, everyone was there staring at Ranma and Akane. Akane was lost in Ranma's gray-blue eyes and so was he. They were both so different now, so grown. Nabiki started to push people out of the way and back in the living room where they belonged. Ranma and Akane were still lost in each other eyes. Kasumi was still there, Soun, Genma and Nabiki also stayed. This was a family issue and they all had to solve it. Nabiki looked at Haruhi who looked confused out of his mind. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the wrist. " Come on Haruhi, go play with the kids now" Nabiki was trying to force him to go but he was more interested in finding out who this man was. " wait aunt Nabiki" the boy ran back to his mom and stood between Ranma and Akane. "Mommy do you know this guy?" he asked.

Akane had that bad feeling in her stomach again. She didn't know what to say to him. "I'm Ranma…..an old friend of the family" Akane was shocked, Ranma responds was unexpected. He didn't even bother to look at Haruhi or anyone else, his eyes were focused on Akane. Nabiki felt the tension in the room and tried to get her nephew out of the room again. " Come on birthday boy let's get back to the party shall we?" Nabiki tried again but Haruhi wanted to know more.

" Ranma why are you here?" Akane asked in a cold way. Ranma felt a stung on his chest. What was he suppose to say? I'm here to be friends? Or I'm here because I want you back and I want to make this work again? Because I still…..no he couldn't say any of that specially now that Akane had rebuilt her life. What a fool he was to think that Akane would wait? Why would she? A man had to be blind not to want to be with a woman like Akane. Ranma didn't know how to answer that question and he couldn't tell her the truth, not here in from of her family and her son, not ever. "I-I'm here for my father, I knew he was still here so I came to see him and say hi to your family" he lied. Akane felt her heart break a bit more than it did 7 years ago. She felt that pain again she had learned to control come back like a stabbing knife, killing her slowly all over again. After 7 years all he comes back for is his father?. 'Is that all Ranma? how could you? you stupid baka' she thought. Akane didnt say anything to that, there's was nothing to say she already had her answer, she looked down for a second than looked back at Ranma. she wasn't not going to cry and show vulnerability not here and specially not in front of her son, no! that's not her anymore, that akane is long gone. The family was in shock there was WAY too much tension between Ranma and Akane. The panda ran to the kitchen and a steam came out of the there along with a man that walked slow with his eyes low. "Ranma" he said looking straight at him.

"Pops" Ranma looked at his father. His old man had sure gotten older. Haruhi walked over to the old man with the glasses. " Hey Pop you said you were going to stay a panda all day for my party so we could play" the little boy looked at him and clenched his little fists. Ranma was stunned, not only did his father still lived with the tendos but he let the child his still legally "wife" had with another man call him pop? That made him a little mad on the inside. maybe a little jealous too, not because the kid had a pet name for his father but because another man's son was calling his dad, his grandfather. That could have been my child he thought, not somebody else's. His head was playing tricks with him now. He was infuriated by the thought of wife the only woman he ever loved in bed with another man. In his thought this faceless man caress her body and traced her curves with his fingers to make a perfect memory of this woman's beauty, another man that had nursed that baby she had, the man that had been there through her pregnancy and seen her stomach grow with his seed inside. He couldn't bear such torture, instead he focused on his father and the child that demanded his attention.

Akane couldn't take it anymore, she had to go somewhere and talk to Ranma. Somewhere away from her family and all the people present at the party. But most of all, she needed to get him away from her son, all Haruhi knew right now what all she needed to know she thought.

"Ranma can we go talk some place private" asked Akane.

Ranma was surprised at the way she was reacting to all of this. This knew Akane was willing to talk and listen, but then again Akane was a new woman. " Sure Akane , wherever you like". He said.

All the members of the Tendo and Saotome family watched them go. Ranma and Akane together again in the same room, seven years later, what a mess they thought. Haruhi looked at his mother walking away with this strange man. Genma grabbed the boy's hand and pull him into the living room. "Come on my boy, its your birthday remember? let's go celebrate" he smiled at him hoping the child would forget all the drama he had just experience. Genma knew the child as if he was his own, he knew how to entertain him and that's exactly what he was going to do.

Outside the house Akane and Ranma walked side by side in a very slow pace. They were both so nervous. "So where are we going Akane" Ranma broke the silence. " To the roof" Akane took the lead and Ranma followed her to where the ladder was and both of them climb it and sat somewhere safe where they wouldn't have any trouble or any eavesdroppers.

It was getting a little dark; they could see that the sun was almost gone already. Ranma was calmer now. When him and Akane were younger, they used to spend a lot of time at night in this very roof. This roof held a lot of secrets that only they knew. They had confessed their love for each other there. Ranma asked Akane to marry him there too. So many wonderful memories that did nothing but hurt their very soul at this point. Akane didn't know whether she should be the one to start talking, she was debating on how to start this conversation. She had thought of what to say to Ranma Saotome so many times. She had it memorized in her mind yet now she couldn't recall a word of it.

"Ranma why are you here?" that was the most basic question she had in mind.

"I told you already I came back to visit my father and your family….if you don't want to see me Akane I'm really sorry for coming to your house unannounced" he said.

"Why after so many years Ranma" Akane's voice was so low and cold it was like a hard blow to Ranma's heart. "I told you Akane, I will leave again I didn't mean to interrupt your life" he said in a sarcastic tone of voice. He sighed and realized that he had just sounded like a jealous ex-husband. "and I apologize for interrupting your son's birthday party" his voice turned soft now.

Akane's heart stopped when he mentioned Haruhi. She had to remind herself that she wasn't there to interrogate Ranma because that didn't matter now. He left seven years ago and she couldn't really be mad at him for leaving. After all they both had messed up equally. Akane frowned and looked down at her feet. Ranma still looked away he couldn't look at her and ask her this question.

"So are you married?" Ranma asked. Akane was stunned and afraid to answer that question. " of course I'm married" she said turning to face the side of his face. " We never got our marriage annulled remember?" she said sadly. Ranma felt a little relived but didnt make him feel much better..remarried wasnt a big deal nowadays, there was something else he wanted to know. Ranma knew she was looking at him but tried not to look her way so he closed his eyes and proceeded to speak. " Yes I know Akane….so who is Haruhi's father?" Ranma asked. Akane could see how different this Ranma was. Her Ranma would never dare to ask her a question like that, this man, this new and mature Ranma Saotome wasn't up to any games. Akane got really nervous and felt a stinging pain on her chest. She didn't say a word for a few seconds than thought about what she had said to Ukyo this afternoon. Yes, that was the answer to that question. " Haruhi's father…" she stopped and looked down at her feet while Ranma opened his eyes and faced her. "Haruhi's father is dead" Ranma looked at his wife's beautiful face and started feeling like an asshole. Man how could he be so insensitive he thought. He could see the hurt in Akane facial expression, the loss of this man who was her son's father must have been awful. He started feeling even worst for thinking of killing this man with his own hands before and this man he deeply hated was already dead.

Akane felt horrible for her lie. She started to feel bad not because of the lie but because it was a feeling that had become so familiar to her. She felt as if this man was really dead all this time, and she couldn't deny the way she felt especially at this moment. Ranma stood up and turned his back on Akane. "Akane I'm sorry for asking you such an unpleasant question" he said. Akane stood up as well and faced his back. "Don't worry about that Ranma, his absence stopped bothering me a long time ago" she said. Akane felt the pain again because this was actually true.

By the ladder there was someone listening to their conversation. The ladder hit the top of the roof and both Akane and Ranma noticed the eavesdropper that was trying to keep his balance by standing on one of the steps. Akane decided to get close to the ladder. When she got closer she noticed the birthday hat and little baby blue eyes met hers. The boy smiled nervously at his mother. " Hi mommy" he said. Akane gave him a disapproving look. "Haruhi were you spying on us?" she asked. "uhmm yes mommy I'm sorry" he looked down. "is not nice to eavesdrop Haruhi" said a male voice coming from behind his mother. Haruhi smiled at him and scratched the back of his head. Ranma smiled a little at the little boy. He kind of reminded him of someone. The ladder started move slowly and Haruhi started to lose balance. He was falling and yelled out to his mother. Ranma jumped off the roof as soon as the ladder started to move backward. Akane jumped right after him, she knew Haruhi could get hurt, he was just a little boy and the ladder was still really high for him. When she jumped down Ranma had the boy in his arms already. Akane couldn't help but get a little sentimental. There he was holding this little boy who was the vivid image of himself.

"Are you okay little boy" asked Ranma while he put him down. Haruhi looked up at Ranma and screamed at him. "Thanks but I could have done it myself! And I'm not a little boy my name is Haruhi!" Ranma wasn't surprised with his reaction being Akane kid that was something he was waiting for. He laughed and turned to look at Akane. " Like mother like son huh?" Ranma put his hands in his pockets and turned back to look at the boy and the crowd of people who were looking through the windows. All of a sudden a little girl came out of nowhere running and smiling. she hugged Haruhi so hard they both fell on the floor. Haruhi looked at the little girl and smiled and hugged her back.

"Akira you made it" he yelled happily. A man came from the inside of the house and walked toward the kids and Ranma. This man wore a yellow bandanna on his forehead and had long black hair that fell on his shoulders. The man was scratching the back of his head, he looked a little lost. Ranma smiled when he saw this man walking towards him.

" well if it isn't Ryoga Hibiki" said Ranma.

"R-Ranma.." Ryoga was surprised. He did not expect to see this man especially at the Saotome-Tendo dojo. "Ranma?" he repeated.

Ranma walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. " of course is me who else would it be you pig" he said jokingly. Ryoga smiled and the two little kids were sitting there watching. Akane still didn't move from her spot, she decided to stand by and watch Ranma as if he was a movie character. Ryoga and Ranma started sparring and the kids were even more confused. The entire crowd that was looking through the windows decided to come out and enjoy the scene. Ranma and Ryoga were a lot stronger now and a lot more careful. Neither would damage anything like in the old days. They didn't even touched the ground half the time they were fighting. Their moves were so quick not even Akane could read them. Haruhi was impressed and decided to get a little closer to them. Akira stayed back in the arms of her mother Ukyo who also witnessed the fight between her husband and her best friend. The fight was spectacular, both Ranma and Ryoga looked happy with their abilities. They were not exhausted at all, this was just a little warm up even though they both worked to their fullest abilities in a few minutes. Ranma and ryoga stood on opposite sides of the koi pond and smiled at each other.

" You've gotten pretty good Ryoga" complimented Ranma.

"You not so bad yourself Ranma" ryoga.

Every one of the persons that witnessed this simple spar noticed the martial artists abilities and were stunned beyond believe. Both elders of the house were crying tears of joy because of their son's return. " Ranma I'm proud of youuuuu" cried Genma hugging Soun. Haruhi walked up to Ranma and looked at him with excitement. " That was sooo cool can you teach me how to do that pleaseeee" begged the little blue-eyed boy. Ranma looked at the boy and noticed how cute he really was and wondered why he looked so familiar. Before Ranma could respond a voice came from the inside of the house that interrupted him. " is there anybody home?!" yelled the voice of a woman. Haruhi and Ranma looked in the direction of that voice and saw a woman in her early 50's that still kept all the beauty from her youth. She wore a floral kimono, and had a big sword that she carried on her back. Ranma immediately recognize this woman. Haruhi ran to her and embraced her waist into a hug. Ranma slowly towards her too only that slower. His mother had come to Akane's son's birthday? This was kind of awkward he thought. He walked slow towards the boy and the older woman. He watched how he hugged her and smiled at her and how affectionate they were towards each other. Ranma stood a few feet away from them listening to their conversation waiting until she noticed him.

"Happy Birthday my little Haruhi" she said giving him a warm kiss on his forehead. " look at you, you look so manly already, one day your going to be a man among men". she smiled and played with his hair.

"Thank you Grandmother" said the little boy holding the present he had given her. Ranma made a face when he heard the boy call her "grandmother". His parents were so fond of Akane's kid it was almost as if he was their grandchild. Ranma cleared his throat and found this woman's eyes lock right into his with great astonishment. Ranma got closer and they hugged each other tighly.

"Hi mom" he said. He hugged her tighter and rested his head on her shoulder and let the hair held by her ear tickle the tip of his nose.

Nodoka looked at his son. She could see that her son had grown up to be a man. He was handsome and his muscles were much more developed than they were when he was 20 years old. "Ranma, my son, I'm so happy to see you again I thought you would never return to your family" she touched his cheeks with her delicate hands. Akane once again stood frozen in the same spot she had been before. There was no way she could stop what was about to happen now.

Nodoka looked at Ranma and at the crowd on the back and the little boy that was behind her looking at them with puzzle look on his face. she waved hi to everyone and took her sons hands and started crying. Ranma felt pain in his heart, he always hated to watch a woman cry and this woman was his mother. " Ranma I'm so happy! Your finally here with your family, and your friends that missed you so much!" she hugged him again and cried on his chest.

"How you been mom?" asked Ranma.

Nodoka looked up at her son and then released him. "I'm glad you here " she hugged him again. Ranma also happy to see his mother. Everyone was smiling and talking among themselves while Akane just stared in shock. why did everyone decided to come today,the day of Haruhi's birthday? why did he had to be here?

Nodoka noticed her daughter-in-law and walked up to her to give her a proper hug. " Akane my dear! look how nice you look i havent seen you since the last time you and my grandson came over to visit me". Akane whispered into Nodoka's ear while they were still hugging. " I need to talk to you in private mom" she said.

Ranma wondered why Akane and his mother had left all of a sudden. he watched them walk away from the crowd while he was attacked by the rest of the people in the living room that bombarded him with questions.

The only ones that didnt seem to question him or come near him were the Tendos. He didnt know wether they were disappointed of him or they just didnt care.

Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Genma were gone in an instant. They were more interested in what Akane and Nodoka were talking about then paying any attention to Ranma right now. They knew Akane had something to say to her and they all wanted to know what it was. The four of them walked upstairs to Akane's room and opened the door. The found Akane and Nodoka sitting on the bed. When Akane saw her family walking into the room she felt releaved.

" I'm glad you guys are all here" she said.

Kasumi and Nabiki sat on the bed next to Nodoka while Soun and Genma stood up leaning on the door. Akane was standing there looking at them with a serious look on her face. she needed to do this, it is the only way.

"Family, I gathered you all here because I need to tell you all something important" Akane sighed and closed her eyes than opened them again trying to be as look as serious as possible.

" Ranma finally returned" she said.

" Yes Akane I'm sure all Nerima knows that by now" responded a sarcastic Nabiki.

Akane ignored her sister's comment and got down to business.

" I need you all to promise me something, a SERIOUS promise that you guys cannot break, and I'm asking you I'm telling you!" Akane turned her back on her family and sighed as if to get ready to dump a huge weight on them.

"What-what is it akane?" asked her father.

" You guys have to promise not to tell Ranma that he's Haruhi's father" she said crossing her arms to her chest.

"WHAT?!" the whole family yelled in unison. They couldnt believe what they had just heard.

"Oh my, Akane you didnt tell Ranma that he is Haruhi's father?" asked kasumi.

Before anybody could say anything else akane responded to her question. " No i didnt, I told him that Haruhi's father is dead" she said turning around to face them.

"AKANE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Soun had tears in his eyes.

"Because of my son.." Akane stopped to look each one of them in the eyes. she continued talking " if you guys dont want to do this for me, please do it for Haruhi, think about how hard it would be for my son to find out TODAY that he has a father that he haven't seen in seven years, please". Akane walked out the room.

"She's right" said Genma. Everyone was still in shock but they all understood the Akane's reasons. Now they had to make sure nobody else said anything.

* * *

Ranma was tired of asnwering people's questions. He took a break fromt he crowd and hid in the kitchen where noone could find him. He opened the fridge and served himself some water. he felt weird doing it, after all this wasn't his house anymore. He leaned over the counter and looked at the window. he smiled at the children playing and running around the entire patio. He remembered when he used to live the at the dojo, the daily action they had involved Ranma sparring with his father, or Akane chasing after him trying to hit him, or one his rivals or fiancees coming to challenge him breaking everything or the old master trying to steal the girls underwear. Their life was very active and entertaining but nothing like what he was watching. The children gave the Tendo house a whole different enviornment, they played and giggled and jumped around with their happy and own innocent way. He was so busy dealing with the adults he had forgotten the children. He didnt know any of their names with the exception of Haruhi and Akira. Haruhi is Akane's and Akira is Ryoga's and Ukyo's. He looked at the rest of the kids and tried to look for something in them that could help him guess who their parents were. Ranma was so focused on the kids he didnt notice the presence of another person until she was right behind him.

" I never knew you liked children ran-chan" Ranma didnt bother to turn around, he didnt need to look at her to know who she was.

"Ukyo, long time no see" Ukyo moved next to Ranma, right agaisnt the counter and she too focused her attention on the children. " Aren't they all adorable?" she said with a sweet smile on her face.

Ranma smiled as well. " I haven't met any of them yet so i dont know their names" he said.

" Well, The little girl in the pink skirt and white polka dots that's little Ayame Tofu" Ukyo didnt have to say anymore for Ranma to know who her parents were.

" She is Dr. Tofu's and Kasumi's daughter...yes I could tell, she looks like her mother" said Ranma.

" The boy in the red shorts is Naruki Tatewaki and the little girl playing with a beach ball is Susume Tatewaki and they are Kuno's and Nabiki Tendo's children"

Ranma was surprised. Nabiki married to Kuno Tatewaki? now that was something.

" than there's Haruhi and my beautiful Akira" Ukyo finished feeling very proud of her daughter.

" I'm happy for you and Ryoga Ukyo, your daughter is a beautiful little girl" he said.

" yes she is, Akira and Haruhi are best friends, its the cutest thing ever" she smiled so proudly.

Ranma wasnst really listening anymore, he had focused his attention on Haruhi. He looked at his behavior and the way he played with the rest of the kids. There was something about that kid that made him feel nostagic. He was so full of life, so energetic and so agil. He knew Akane had been training him already he could see it in the way he moved his body and the way he played. Ranma wondered knew about his father, if wondered if the guy was a good father and good man to Akane. he hoped he had been even though Ranma struggled not to let his jealousy overcome that feeling of compassion but it was useless. he wondered what would have happened if he had never left? he sighed and try to let go of that thought. it was useless to to think about that now, it was too late and Akane was still his wife but she wasnt his "girl" anymore or his "lover". Ranma didnt noticed that Ukyo had left his side to introduce herself into the children's game and play with them.

Akane was taking a shot. she had wasnt a big fan of alcohol but now she felt like she needed it more than anything. she had never had anything stronger than beer or wine in her life. on the day of her wedding she had taken a shot too because she was so nervous. Well, now she didnt know how she was feeling but sure needed some sort of stimulant to calm her nerves. She couldnt find Ranma anywhere, and she had to do something to let everyone else what she had just told her family. Nabiki came downstairs and sat next to Kuno and Dr. Tofu knew as well. Akane decided to let Nabiki do it since she had always been smarter with this kind of stuff. She noticed that people were getting ready to go home, everyone was leaving it was already 7:30pm. Everyone was saying goodbye and taking their children home with them. Akane felt better without the multitude of people in her house at a time like this. Akane was again lost in her thought thinking about Haruhi and Ranma and everything that happened in one day until a familiar voice brought her back to reality once again.

"I guess im late" said the handsome man with a gift box on his left hand.

Akane looked at him and smiled. " I guess you are" she giggled a little.

"So how was the birthday party and where is Haruhi?" he asked.

"He is playing with the rest of the kids in the patio so I could give him that gift for you" she said taking the box from his hand. Yahiko stopped Akane placing his other hand over Akane. Akane took the gift fast and placed it on the table next to the rest of the gifts. " Thank you Yahiko" she said.

Ranma had just walked out of the kitchen and witness the conversation between akane and Yahiko. He clenched his fits and look down. He hated when guys flirted with his wife. he frowned, there was nothing he could do about it, if akane wanted to move on there was nothing he could do but let her do it. She probably wanted their marriage anulled right away too.

Yahiko noticed the presence of the man standing by the kitchen's door and wonder who this man was. He had never seen this man before and he knew a lot of people in Nerima.

" Hey" Yahiko tried to get Ranma's attention. Akane noticed Ranma standing there next to the kitchen and her heart dropped again. Ranma walked up to them and introduced himself to Yahiko.

" Hey I'm Ranma Saotome" he said.

" You are THE ranma Saotome?" asked a surprised Yahiko. " That means that you are...Akane's husband!!" he yelled.

Ranma and Akane nodded in agreement.

" and you are?"

"I'm Yahiko, Yahiko Kinomoto, I'm a teacher, me and Akane work together"

Ranma was confused he had no idea what he was talking about.

Akane had enough akward moment for today and she wanted to it to end right now. " okay well Yahiko thanks for stopping by, call me if you need anything okay I think I'll go lay down now so good night" she said walking Yahiko to the door ( well more like pushing).

"Well good night beautiful" he gave Akane a soft kiss of the cheek. Akane blushed a little and touch her cheek where his lips had kissed just a second ago. Ranma felt his blood boilng inside of him but didnt say anything. " and good night Ranma Saotome" Yahiko bowed down and proceeded to leave. While yahiko was walking out the Saotome-Tendo Dojo he talked to himself under his breath. " Ranma Saotome is back, well I'm still going to fight for Akane until i make her my wife, that you returned doesnt mean anything Ranma Saotome" he smiled evilly and walked home in silence.

Akane closed the door and started walking back to face Ranma. Ranma didnt know what to do but one thing for sure was definite and that was him and Akane had to talk again but that was going to have to wait for another day. Both him and Akane had way for then they could take for one day.

Everyone was almost gone, the only ones that were still there were Nabiki, Kasumi and their families. Akane stopped right in front of Ranma she had one more thing to say to him. all of a sudden, Nabiki, Kuno and their kids said their good byes and left. Genma and Soun and Nodoka came to say good bye to the kids and to the Tendo girls and their husbands. Haruhi was still at the door waving goodbye to his aunts, uncles and cousins Once everyone had left Ranma noticed that the only there was him so he decided to say good bye for today and try to find a hotel to stay in for a few night.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving too" said Ranma.

" Where are you going Ranma? why are you leaving so soon" His mother was worried about her son.

" I'll be back I still have things to solve" he stopped and stared at Akane. " i'll try to stay at the nearest hotel" said ranma trying not to worry his mother.

"Bu-But why dont you say here son?" asked Soun. Akane didnt know what to say. what was her father thinking?

" Yes Ranma stay we have a lot of room now that the girls dont leave here and since your mother is here you can sleep in the room that belonged to Kasumi or in the old master room" his father was basically begging him to stay the night. Ranma didnt know what to say, after all this was Akane's house and he wasnt sure if Akane wasnt him to be there.

" Yes why dont to say that way you can teach me how to do those techniques!" Yelled the 7 year old boy. Ranma and everyone in the room was shocked they never thought Haruhi would ask Ranma to stay. He was so excited too. Akane was stunned, her son wasnt usually very nice to strangers.

Haruhi looked at his mom and did what he usually did when he wanted something. " Please. mommy please can he stay, he can help me learn new techniques pleaseee!" he begged. Akane thought about the situation, she knew that the nearest hotel was about 12 miles away and it was already late and she did have a need to talk to him immediately.

Akane looked at Ranma. " You can stay here Ranma" she said. " Now Haruh lets go to sleep okay" she petted his head.

Soun, Genma and Nodoka were pleased with Akane's decision. It was best for Ranma to stay here and get to know Haruhi and spend some time with his family after being gone for 7 long years.

Ranma was just as pleased as they were. He wanted to spend the night there at home. Somehow, he still felt like he belonged there in Nerima with his family and with his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

THE NEW SENSEI

"1:05 AM" Akane whispered while she looked at her alarm clock. She couldn't sleep, it was impossible to sleep tonight. How could she possibly concentrate when Ranma Saotome was in her house? He was sleeping in the room right next to her, the room that once belonged to her one of her sisters. She was thinking about everything that had happening and everything that could happen. She didn't know what scared her the most. This couldn't be happening she thought, why today? Why now? Damn you Ranma!

"Who am I kidding?" she whispered to herself. She turned turn again to face the ceiling. Akane had been waiting for this day for 7 long years and now…well now she didn't know what to do or how to react to this situation. Maybe if he had had the guts to show his face a few years earlier it would have been a lot different. She would have jumped into his arms and would of told him to stay here with her and with his son. Yes, she would have definitely told him that Haruhi is…well that doesn't matter anymore now does it. What's done it's done now and there is no turning back. She felt her eyes getting heavy. She sighed and closed her eyes. She finally fell asleep, after all life had to go on with or without Ranma Saotome.

In another room, Ranma Saotome was trying to do sit-ups. He couldn't sleep either. He was so...out of it. Everyone all grown up with children of their own, even Akane had a child of her own; the wife he never divorced had a child, someone that belongs to her. What did he have? Ranma thought. Even his parents looked as happy as ever. His old man enjoyed his life with the Tendo's but that's nothing new. What surprised him the most was how comfortable he was being a "grandfather". Ranma smiled to himself. He couldn't blame his dad. Ranma was an only child and his old man and Soun always talked about having grandchildren and the schools needed a new heir. Ranma frowned. He remembered how his parents bugged him and Akane to have a child as soon as possible when they got married. They lived as a couple for about a year. He was so happy then. His life had meaning, he was going somewhere. His wife was beautiful and young and wanted to finish college and become a school teacher while Ranma took care of the dojo. And then they started fighting again, then they fought constantly. There was so much tension between the two, stupid little fights that always got out of hand one way or the other. He loved her, and he knew she loved him too but there were times when they couldn't stand each other and then one day they couldn't take it anymore and decided it was better for them to get separated. Biggest mistake he ever made. He was infuriated, mad at her for telling him to leave and never come back, and so he did. He left and decided not to call for a few months. He was close to Nerima just in case he decided to come back, but little by little the sadness and hurt was eating him alive he was missing her too much he wanted to go back. He was so frustrated, he needed her back with him but his pride and ego were way bigger than that so he decided to go further. Every time he missed her and felt he was still close to Nerima he would go further. He trained everywhere and his style was popular in some place in both Japan and China. He was a great martial artist and he was proud of himself for the things he accomplished over the years he was gone. But now, look at all the things he missed. It made him regret leaving his family and friends, and deep down he couldn't deny to himself that he missed her the most.

Akane woke up at 9:30 am. She was kind of tired for staying up late but she had to get up if she wanted to get things done. Summer vacation was almost over and she needed to get started on time if she wanted to be prepared when she had to go back to school again. She loved working with little kids. She also had to go shopping with Haruhi for new school supplies. With that thought in mind she made her way to the bathroom and took a nice bath. She kept on thinking about the things she would do and how she would act in front of Ranma. Thinking about him so much was tormenting her. She needed to act like everything was okay with her and that she didn't care about him there. After she was done with her bath and was all dressed up she decided not to waste any more time and face him downstairs. She was already late for breakfast, as she walked down the stairs she heard the voices coming from the dining room. Apparently, her father, and her in-laws were chatting and laughing about something. As she got closer she noticed Haruhi was already up and barely chewing his breakfast like always. She smiled and sat next to him.

" Good morning everyone" Akane smiled.

"Good morning" said the three adults. They seem to be in a very good this morning. She couldn't help but wonder where he was. Was he still asleep? She smiled a little. That was so typical of Ranma she thought.

She was deep into her thought she completely missed the moment Nodoka serve her breakfast. She thanked her and started eating her breakfast. She paused for a second to look at her son.

"Haruhi what time did you get up baby?" she asked.

The boy paused for a second, he had food in his mouth but he still managed to speak. " I was up at 9:00 o'clock mommy" he said. He started eating like crazy again.

" He woke up all by himself" Nodoka smiled. She said it so proudly. Akane smiled too while she looked at Nodoka. She loved that she so supportive of him and such a great grandmother.

Akane still wondered about Ranma. All of a sudden the silence their conversation was interrupted by a loud shout coming from the inside of the dojo. It sounded like the ceiling collapsed. The whole family stopped eating but Akane seem to be only one with a puzzled look on her face.

"What was that?" she asked.

All Three adults smiled at her comment. Haruhi had a neutral look on his face, he finished his second bowl of rice and stood up.

"Grandps, Gradma, Mommy I'll catch you guys later" he said. He was about to run until Akane asked a question that made him freeze.

"Where are you going Haruhi?" she asked trying to find out why Haruhi wanted to be excused.

"I'm going to the dojo" he explained.

" but I just heard something strange coming from there I don't think it's safe" Akane was worried. Her son could as curious as a cat sometimes.

"No mommy that was Ranma" that's the last thing he said before he ran as fast as he could to the dojo.

Akane's heart started to beat faster and faster every second. The elders noticed Akane's reaction but didn't say anything. Akane stood up and started walking to the dojo as slow as she could. As she walked over to the dojo, she wondered about her son's reaction. He just had that smile on his face, that smile that reminded her so much of Ranma. Haruhi only smiled like that when he was excited about something. She was worried about Haruhi and Ranma being too close, she didn't know whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

When she got to the door of dojo she observed her son. He was watching Ranma throwing punches and kicks. She couldn't help but noticed Ranma's body, so manly. She decided to stay exactly where she was and observe them a little. She looked at Ranma then at Haruhi and look at all the similarities between them. The hair, the gorgeous blue eyes, the way they talked. It was easy for someone to see that they were father and son just by looking from where she was standing. The boy was sitting just a few feet away from Ranma. Ranma had his back to him, he didn't notice the little boy yet. Haruhi seem to be studying his moves, trying to memorize his every move or trying to figure something out.

Ranma stopped punching the air and wiped his swear on his sleeve. He was exhausted, he didn't have a good night sleep and on top on that he woke up at 7:30 am, had breakfast and headed to the dojo. He was about to go back inside the house to shower when he noticed a little person sitting down watching him from behind.

"Hey" he said. The boy threw him a small towel and Ranma caught it immediately. "Thanks".

"You're really good!" said Haruhi. "Your just as good as Ryoga, I've never seen someone throw punches the way you do, that's so cool" he yelled. Ranma looked at the kid with sympathy as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Thanks" He said.

" Can you teach me some of you techniques?" the kid was so excited he stood up and looked at Ranma with his big blue eyes.

Ranma didn't know what to say. He didn't think he was a good idea to teach him anything, I mean what if Akane had a problem with it? He thought. The last thing he wanted was an argument with her over her kid.

"I don't know if that's a good idea kid" Ranma scratched the back of his head.

Haruhi went from excited to angry. Ranma noticed his sudden mood swing but said nothing at all.

"Hey what do you mean? You think I can't learn techniques because I'm seven?" he said. Haruhi folded his arms on his chest and continued talking. "I'm a martial artist too you know" he said.

'There it is' Ranma thought. The reaction he had been waiting for. The kid was indeed Akane's child. Ranma remembered her reaction every time he refused to train her, she would get so mad at him. His excuse always was 'because she was a girl and he doesn't hit girls' what could he tell her son? He couldn't use the same excuse on Haruhi, he wasn't a girl, and he couldn't bring up the fact that he was too young when Ranma himself started training when he was five years old.

" I can show you my moves if you want to see" he said proudly.

Ranma could already tell that the kid was kind of cocky which reminded him of himself when he was learning the arts at his age. He smiled at him; he liked the kid's attitude. Confidence is the key to the arts and nobody knew that better than Ranma Saotome.

"Okay show me you got but I'm not going to hit you" he said.

"Hey that's not fair!" the kid was really angry now.

"I'm not going to fight back until I see what you can do" Ranma was challenging him now. He really wanted to see his agility; he wanted to see how much his mom had taught him. He had to remind himself that this kid was going to be the one to inherit the school there was no reason not to take him serious even though he was nothing but a child. Ranma was thinking if it was appropriate fight back or not. Haruhi was really angry now, he attack Ranma and started throwing punches that Ranma avoid easily, than again he was only 7 years old. Ranma started to observe every punch and kick and the way he moved. It was obvious to him now. The boy stopped throwing punches and let himself fall on the floor to catch his breath. Ranma was actually impressed.

"Hey kid, your pretty good for your age" Ranma smiled at him.

Haruhi picked his head up and it a second, he sat up and put his arms behind his head and that proud look invaded his face again. "See! I told you I'm good" he said. Ranma felt how a big drop was falling from the back of his head. The kid was too cocky for his own good even though cockiness it's not a bad thing. Haruhi turned to look at him. "And one more thing, the name is Haruhi" he said.

"Okay…Haruhi" Ranma was very pleased with the kid's ability to fight. At this pace he would master the art in no time. He was sure now that his sensei wasn't Akane but the one and only Genma Saotome, his father. His style of fighting was nothing more than the Saotome style. The funny thing about it was that he did it like a true Saotome. Ranma didn't know if he liked the idea of the kid mastering both the Saotome and Tendo styles but if he could do the things he did now than he would be more than worth it to inherit both schools.

"So can you teach me some of your techniques?"asked the boy.

" I told you I'm not hitting you" Ranma answered.

Haruhi got mad again but this time he walked towards the dojo and just as he was about to take another take he stopped and looked back at Ranma. " You wouldn't be a good sensei anyway" he said almost in a whisper. He was however trying to get to Ranma.

"What did you say?!" Ranma couldn't believe this kid. He did not just had the nerve to say that to the great Ranma Saotome he thought. " Kid I would be the best sensei you could ever even imagine of having" he was so mad now. How dare he insult a martial artist honor like that?

"Well than what's the problem big guy?!" Haruhi turned to him and yelled.

"First I would have to discuss that with your mother" Ranma told him the truth. This kid was getting on his nerve and might just end up losing his patience so might as well tell him the real reason.

Haruhi had a evil little smirk on his face. "Oh I get it" Haruhi turned around and started to walk towards the door again then stopped and looked back at Ranma one more time. " I know why you don't want to fight me?"

Ranma had the same crooked smile the boy had. " and why is it?" he knew the boy had something smart to say.

"The reason why you won't train me it's because you're afraid of my mom, isn't it"

" WHAT?! why you little…" Ranma was about to start chasing him when he noticed the boy was already running and sticking his tongue out at him while at it.

Ranma gave him a dirty look. Boy did he hate kids!-Akane stepped into the dojo with a little smile on his face. Ranma noticed her smile and he knew she had heard what the boy said. He was now mad AND humiliated by a SEVEN YEAR OLD BOY. Great just great.

" He's a smart kid Akane" Ranma said. Akane looked straight into those gray-blue eyes and gave him and tried not to laugh a little.

" Yes he is, too smart for his own good" she said as she walked towards him.

Ranma stood there and decided to let her do all the talking for the moment he knew she had a lot of questions to ask him. He just wished he could answer all of them right. Akane stood right in front of him, she was calm, she tried to keep eye contact with him and look serious but calm at the same time.

"Since when do you wake up early on a Sunday morning?" she asked.

Ranma smiled. He scratched the back on his head and looked around the room as if he was trying to find the answer to that question. Akane always made him nervous even after they got married she still made him nervous and he would often stutter when she smiled at him.

"uhmm..actually I woke up early because I couldn't sleep..so guess I should come down to the dojo and practice a little like old times" He said. There was so much truth in those words, yet hard to say. He had never been completely straight forward to Akane about anything specially his feelings mostly because he felt so tense in her presence.

"Oh, I-guess that makes sense" Akane took her index finger and placed it on her lower lip. Ranma knew what that meant. She was thinking it was reasonable answer but it was not quite the answer she was expecting.

" So 'Kane how's it like being the sensei of the dojo" he asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice. He pictured her giving classes; he couldn't hide his smile when he thought of her dressed in her gi, a beautiful sensei he thought. He took just a second to picture that in his head while she answers his question.

"Well I teach kindergarten Mondays though Fridays so the only day I teach at the dojo are Saturday and Sunday after vacation is over" Akane shock herself with her own words. She completely forgot that today Sunday her class was schedule at 1:30pm. "Oh no! I forgot I schedule my class at 1:30 pm and I forgot to cancel it and put the sign outside!" Akane felt so stupid. She had so many things to do and she completely forgotten about the class at the dojo.

Ranma looked at her but said nothing. He still impressed, Akane had a busy life. A teacher at a school, A sensei to the dojo and a full time single mother? That was a lot on her shoulder, but it was so…Akane-like. Now she was in trouble for over doing this, again, very Akane-like, she always thinks she can handle anything at once.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked putting his arms on his hips. Akane didn't really know to do but ask her dad or mister Saotome to take over the class. "I guess I'm gonna have to ask my father or Mr. Saotome to take over, I have so many things to do and I have to take Haruhi shopping even though I could ask Nodoka to take him shopping and that way I could get started on my school work" She was thinking out loud and completely forgot she needed to hurry up.

Ranma had a drop running down the back of his head. Akane looked at her watch; it read 12:00pm. It was time to make moves; she only had an hour to make every work before her student arrived.

To be continued….


End file.
